Poussières d'Etoile
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Attention : basé sur le tome 7. Moments choisis, instants de révélation, paroles d'amour. Enfin, seulement quelques poussières d'étoiles.
1. Drabble n1 : Teddy

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Titre du recueil : Poussières d'Etoile

Titre du drabble : Teddy.

Disclaimer : Tout ceci appartient à JKR.

Notes : Ma meilleure amie s'est demandé, comment sont morts Tonks et Lupin. j'apporte ici une petite réponse, j'espère...

* * *

_**Teddy.**_

Quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que cet enfant serait loup-garou. Elle n'a pas non plus réalisé que le monde partait en miettes.

Elle refusait de voir que peut-être cet enfant ne connaîtrait pas le sens du mot paix.

Elle refusait de se dire que le combat final serait sa fin à elle.

Quand elle apprit que Remus avait disparu dans les combats, elle se jeta dans la marée de la peur pour le chercher. Puis elle croisa le chemin de Bellatrix. Elle l'ignora. La Mangemort n'apprécia pas.

Et quand Avada Kedavra la frappa dans le dos, Tonks se dit qu'au moins, Teddy avait toujours son père...

* * *

Quand Tonks lui a dit "Tu vas être papa" il a entendu "Cet enfant sera comme toi". Il aura fallu Harry, qui avait eu raison sur tous les points, James l'aurait assassiné. Son gosse lui ressemblait tellement.

Alors Remus se mit à imaginer son enfant, qui aurait ses yeux à lui et le nez de sa mère. Et il sourit. Ce sourire le rajeunit de dix ans. Il était retourné voir son épouse.

mais voilà, le jour de la bataille finale était arrivée. Il y était allé, sans rien dire à Dora. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive.

Rapidement, il fut aux prises avec un gros Mangemort. Et, quand il sentit les os de sa nuque se briser il pensa qu'au moins son enfant aurait encore sa mère...


	2. Drabble n2 : La plus belle des victoires

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Titre du recueil : Poussières d'Etoile

Titre du drabble : La plus belle des victoires.

Notes : Je dédie ce drabble à mon amoureux de moi qui l'a trouvé beau.

* * *

_**La plus belle des victoires**_

Pour Malefoy, le père comme le fils tout autant que la mère, être Mangemort avait toujours été simple et glorieux.

Rien à faire. Juste tuer et effrayer. Tout ça pour la suprématie des Sang-Pur.

C'est Narcissa qui prit conscience en premier de ce qu'ils risquaient. Elle voulait sauver son fils. Qu'importe qu'il vive dans un monde plein de moldus, pourvu qu'il vive.

Puis ensuite ce fut Drago. Tuer ne l'amusait pas. Ca lui donnait la gerbe et le tournis et ça lui rappelait Dumbledore "Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur...". Il aurait juste voulu fermer les yeux sur sa réalité. Il voulait oublier qu'il était lâche et docile. Il voulait oublier qu'il était formaté. Il voulait juste être libre...

Lucius fut le dernier à réaliser, mais ce fut brutal. Lorsque Potter débarqua à Poudlard après des mois à se cacher, la bataille fut engagée et Lucius perdit de vue sa femme et son précieux enfant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience qu'il les aimait, tous les deux. Et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en être séparé. Et qu'importe que ce soit avec des Sang-Mêlés.

Alors ils agirent, d'un même mouvement. Pour eux, pour pouvoir se retrouver, pour pouvoir se revoir, pour pouvoir vivre. Ils se dressèrent dans l'unité, dans l'amour, contre le Mage Noir.

Et ce fut eux qui eurent la plus belle des victoires.


	3. Drabble n3 : emeraude contre onyx

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Titre du recueil : Poussières d'Etoile

Titre du drabble : Emeraude Contre Onyx.

Disclaimer : Tout cet univers formidable vient de JKR.

* * *

_**Emeraude Contre Onyx**_

Sa première pensée avait été pour Lily. Enfin la première dont il se souvenait. Il avait espéré, c'était vrai. Toute sa vie durant, il avait espéré que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il comprenait que sa vie se finissait en bain de sang, il réalisa que tout n'était qu'une vaste mascarade.

Lui...

Passer toute sa vie à aimer une seule personne, c'est désuet n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce qui était encore plus triste c'était de l'aimer follement et pourtant de mépriser sa naissance. De l'admirer et de vouloir sa mort. De vouloir la sauver et de l'avoir achevée...

Il avait été pathétique d'espérer qu'elle lui pardonnerait un jour d'avoir pris la Marque. Il avait été encore plus pathétique de penser qu'il pourrait regarder le fils Potter comme le fils de Lily.

Pendant seize longues années il avait essayé. Mais il n'avait pas pu. C'était Potter qui avait dit à Lily que Severus voulait devenir Mangemort. C'était Potter et uniquement lui !

Lui, il avait réussi à embrasser Lily. Et l'autre ne l'a pas digéré. Elle avait déjà fait son choix. Et c'était lui, pas Potter !

Bien sûr, il avait des torts. Mais il avait essayé d'expliquer à Lily qu'il faisait semblant, pour détruire le Mage Noir de l'intérieur. Qu'il l'aimait trop pour la juger sur sa naissance. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Et elle en était morte.

Son seul souvenir était les yeux en forme d'amande qui se posaient actuellement sur lui avant de redescendre vers la morsure de Nagini.

-Regardez-moi...

Emeraude contre Onyx.

Puis un léger sourire qui ourle ses lèvres. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily.


	4. Drabble n4 : un jour comme un autre

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Titre du recueil : Poussières d'Etoiles.

Titre du drabble : On dirait un jour comme un autre.

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR.

Notes : inspiré par un chanson dont m'a parlé mon papa (du coup, p'pa, je te le dédie, ce drabble). je ne me souviens pas du nom du groupe ni du titre de la chanson... Si quelqu'un sait...

* * *

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Le jour se lève, sur les ruines que sont Poudlard, juste après cette grande bataille.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Les gens rient, un peu, pour se détendre. Ils mangent, ils boivent, ils s'aiment.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Le vent souffle sur le parc et fait danser la surface calme du lac.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Je suis assis dans le dortoir Gryffondor, comme avant.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Je souris comme avant.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Ron entre et s'approche de moi, silencieux. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de mon frère.

On dirait un jour comme un autre. Je sens mes joues se mouiller à leur tour.

On dirait un jour comme un autre, mais c'est mon premier jour sans toi.


	5. drabble n5 : Pragmatique

**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre du recueil :** Poussières d'Etoile

**Titre du drabble :** Pragmatique

* * *

Pragmatique.

Hermione avait toujours été quelqu'un de pragmatique. Plus jeune, elle ne croyait pas en la magie. Chaque chose, chaque évènement surnaturel avait une explication plausible.

Quand elle était encore en primaire, bien qu'elle excellât dans toutes les matières, elle préférait déjà les mathématiques et la biologie. Sans doute était-ce l'influence de ses parents dentistes.

Elle se voyait déjà résoudre les plus grandes énigmes scientifiques de ce monde, et sans doute l'aurait-elle fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cet homme.

Un homme était venu, quand elle avait fêté ses onze ans pour lui annoncer, à elle qui ne croyait pas en la magie, qu'elle était une sorcière.

Une sorcière ! Elle s'était tournée vers ses parents avec l'envie de lui rire au nez. Mais eux semblaient y croire.

Elle avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse, et bluffée, elle avait commencé à croire un peu en la magie, mais sans doute y avait-il une explication scientifique à tout cela.

Mais elle ne croyait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Il devait y avoir erreur.

Alors elle avait appris ses livres par coeur, au cas où.

Puis elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Potions, Enchantements, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Métamorphose. Elle excellait. Encore.

Mais elle ne sentait pas à sa place.

Puis elle eut ses deux premiers amis, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Elle se sentait plus proche de Harry que de Ron, ils avaient grandi dans le même milieu, un milieu normal. Mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas cette sensation qui lui rappelait qu'elle était heureuse.

En troisième année, elle a découvert l'arithmancie, la magie des chiffres.

Et elle s'est sentie chez elle.

Hermione avait toujours été et serait toujours pragmatique.


	6. Drabble n6 : Héros

**_Auteure :_** Temi-Chou

_**Titre du**_ **_recueil :_** Pousières d'étoile.

**_Titre du drabble :_** Héros.

* * *

Je sais.

J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs, pardonnez-moi si parfois j'ai craqué.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai assumé le rôle qu'on voulait pour moi, bravé les défis qui se présentaient à moi, j'ai fracassé toutes mes limites.

Je sais.

J'ai eu mes instants de doute, de peur, de lâcheté même. Mais n'est-ce pas là que l'on peut reconnaître le vrai courage ? Lorsque le lâche se relève et affronte sa nature ?

Je sais.

Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de poser sur elle un doux regard.

Je sais.

Je ne devrais pas l'embrasser, en plein milieu de ce couloir, alors que le monde part en miettes.

Je sais.

Je devrais me sentir coupable d'être heureux.

Je sais.

Mais tout le monde peut se tromper, non ?


	7. Drabble n7 : Le plus terrifiant

**_Auteure :_** Temi-Chou

_**Titre du**_ **_recueil :_** Pousières d'étoile.

**_Titre du drabble :_** Le plus terrifiant.

_**Personnage :**_ Tonks.

* * *

_**Le plus terrifiant.**_

Le jour le plus terrifiant de sa vie ?  
Ce ne fut pas le jour où elle affronta, deux mois après être sortie de l'Académie des Aurors, son premier vampire.  
Ce ne fut pas le jour où elle avait enfin accepté que le Lord était revenu la vie.  
Ce ne fut pas le jour où elle avait appris que Remus était un loup-garou.  
Ce ne fut pas le jour où elle a affronté des Mangemorts et vu son cousin mourir.  
Ce ne fut pas non plus le jour tragique de la dernière bataille, son dernier jour.  
Le jour le plus terrifiant de sa vie fut celui où elle dut annoncer sa mère qu'elle était enceinte.


	8. Drabble n8 : Lâcheté

**_Auteur :_** Temi-Chou

_**Titre du**_ **_recueil :_** Pousières d'étoile.

**_Titre du drabble :_** Lâcheté.

_**Personnage :**_ Drago.

* * *

Il avait toujours été lâche.

Toujours.

Dans son enfance, où il avait courbé l'échine, acceptant des préceptes sans vouloir chercher trop loin, feignant de ne pas en comprendre les implications.

Dans son adolescence, où haïr Harry Potter avait toujours été la solution de facilité, plutôt que de chercher à se rendre meilleur pour s'en attirer les faveurs.

Il avait été lâche sur cette tour, devant Dumbledore qui lui demandait de le rejoindre et quand il n'avait pu se résoudre à choisir.

Oui, Drago avait toujours été lâche.

Même...

Même ce jour où Potter et ses amis étaient arrivés au Manoir et qu'il avait fait un minuscule pas en avant vers le courage. Où il avait essayé de lui sauver la vie.

Même ce jour où il avait détourné le sort de Crabbe, essayant de laisser en vie celui qui déferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oui, même ces jours-là, il avait été lâche parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de se reposer sur autrui.


End file.
